ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Batman Strikes!
The Batman Strikes! is a DC comic book series featuring Batman. It is different from other Batman titles in that it is set in the continuity (and style) of the television animated series The Batman as opposed to the regular DC Universe. Issues #"Penguin Rising", September 2004 #*When the vengeful Penguin pulls a heist that could reveal Wayne’s secret and destroy vast portions of the city, the Batman will have to use every resource at his disposal! #"City of Bats", October 2004 #*The creature called Man-Bat escapes Arkham with a secret weapon: a sonar shriek that drives citizens “batty”! Can the Batman keep Gotham from becoming a “City of Bats”? #"Outlaw and Disorder", November 2004 #*Criminals are getting caught, then disappearing — but where? When the Joker plays policeman, it’s "Out-law and Dis-order" for Gotham and The Batman! #"Without a Chance", December 2004 #*The young Dark Knight faces a foe who’s twice his size with the wiles of ten men: the mighty Bane! #"Deadly Partner", January 2005 #*The Ventriloquist and Scarface are back! But when they attach a mini-Scarface dummy onto Batman's arm that’s primed to set off bombs, can Batman get out of Scarface’s trap without destroying Gotham City? #"The Cat's Prize", February 2005 #*Priceless diamonds are being stolen in Gotham City, and the cops are hot on the trail of Catwoman for the crime. The Batman knows she’s innocent, but he may not be able to stop the police… and no one may be able to stop the laser-wielding thieves behind the crimes! #"Icestorm", March 2005 #*Mr. Freeze wants a piece of Gotham City all to himself, and what Freeze wants, Freeze gets! Only Batman’s cunning and technology will be able to save Gotham from being put to sleep... permanently. #"Firefall", April 2005 #*Gotham City’s never been hotter, which can only mean one thing: Firefly’s back! Will Batman be able to stop this pyromaniac before Gotham’s reduced to ash? #"Sanity Plea", May 2005 #*The Joker's back! But he's never been seen like this before. Why is the Clown Prince of Crime claiming that he's sane? It's up to Batman to find out before the Joker is free of Arkham forever! #"Illumination", June 2005 #*A psychology field trip gone wrong, and three college students find themselves trapped in Arkham Asylum with a rampaging Man-Bat on the loose. When the power goes out, and with no guards in sight, the kids become the prime targets, and only Batman can possibly help even the scales. #"Man of Service", July 2005 #*The Penguin's got Batman on the ropes, and the Dark Knight's last hope is... Alfred?! The keeper of the Batcave may be the only hope Batman has, but even this newer, stranger dynamic duo may not be able to save Gotham City! #"Break in at Gotham Central", August 2005 #*The scientist who created Bane has been arrested by the Gotham City Police. But when Bane wants payback on the man who made him a monster, it'll take Batman and the police to stop him! #"Prowler", September 2005 #*Batman is on the hunt for Catwoman after a string of burglaries, but Catwoman's claiming she's innocent! #"Sands of Time", October 2005 #*He was once Bruce Wayne's closest friends... now he's Batman's most dangerous enemy. It's Batman vs. Clayface. #"The Lost Ones", November 2005 #*This moody tale, which guest-stars the Penguin, serves as a companion piece to The Batman vs. Dracula, and introduces Dracula into Gotham City. Was suppose to be included with the DVD release of the movie, but was replaced with another issue due to scheduling conflict.http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/thebatman/?x=backstage/interviews/manning02 #"Hit and Run", December 2005 #*The Joker's taking the Batmobile for a joyride through Gotham City! Batman's going to have his hands full when the Clown Prince of Crime takes over the rules of the road #"A Question of Identity", January 2006 #*The Riddler's come back to Gotham City with a plan to unmask Batman once and for all; he plans to rebuild Hugo Strange's computer program DAVE! It's a power struggle and a race against time before Gotham City is shown the true face of the Batman! #"The Greenhouse Effect", February 2006 #*"Introducing: Batgirl! For the first time ever in The Batman Strikes!, Barbara Gordon hits the streets of Gotham City, fighting for justice and keeping her secret alter ego hidden from her father, Police Commissioner James Gordon! Also featuring Poison Ivy. #"Born on Monday", March 2006 #*Solomon Grundy, smashes things on Monday! The first time we saw Grundy, he was really Clayface, but Batman's about to find out that the legend of the swamp monster is very, very real! #"Title Card", April 2006 #*Bane teams up with Rupert Thorne. #"The Burning Cold", May 2006 #*When Firefly and Mr. Freeze put Batman on ice — literally — it's up to Batgirl to save the day in her first solo adventure! #"Demolition", June 2006 #*It's a race against time for Batman when Gearhead comes back to town! Will Gearhead's control over all vehicles allow him to take over the Batmobile and the streets of Gotham? It's going to be a high—speed demolition derby through the city! #"Learning to Fly", July 2006 #*Batman's having a very, very rough night. It's bad enough Man-Bat is running riot through the skies of Gotham City - it's worse when Batgirl is attached to the flying monster # "Waiting to Pounce", August 2006 #*It's a wild night in Gotham City! Batman and Batgirl know that Catwoman's planning to steal a priceless piece of art. But can they keep an eye on her when some of Gotham's most dangerous criminals are loose? #"Behind Bars", September 2006 #*Killer Croc has spent his life being kept in cages. Now he's broken free, and only the Batman can keep Croc from taking an explosive revenge on all of Gotham City #"Escape", October 2006 #*In this issue Hugo Strange uses Clayface to get at the Batman! # November 2006 #*When is a Catwoman not a thief? When she's been hired by a bank to test their security, that's when. But when Bruce Wayne finds out about the bank's shady dealings, only Batman save Catwoman from a trap that even she can't escape! # The Comic and the Straight Man #* December 2006 Written by Jai Nitz Art and Cover by Christopher Jones and Beatty]. When the Joker accumulates Scarface, The Ventriloquist and Batman must stop them together. #"While the Bat's Away" #*January 2007 Written by Jai Nitz Art and Cover by Christopher Jones and Beatty]. Robin makes his first appearances, and now him and Batgirl must fight crime while Batman is gone. #"Young at Art", February 2007 #*February 2007; Written by Russell Lissau; Art by Sanford Greene and Nathan Massengill; Cover by Sanford Greene; When a squad of high-tech thieves hit the Gotham Museum, only the unlikely dynamic duo of Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth can stop them! But even they may not be enough to save a priceless artifact when Catwoman gets involved! #"An Hour of Your Time" #*March 2007; Written by Matt Manning Art by Christopher Jones and Terry Beatty Cover by Dave McCaig. Spellbinder hypnotizes Batman into doing kidnapping work. If Batman doesn't gain control over his brain by the time the night is over, it may be to late to save the kidnapping victim. #"How to Take Out a Room Full of Goons" April 2007 #*April 2007 Written by Scott Beatty ARt by Christopher Jones and Terry Beatty Cover by Sanford Greene. In order to finish off Batman, the Joker organizes Gotham City's biggest villains to finish off Batman for once and for all. #"Growth" May 2007 #*May 2007 Written by Jai Nitz Art by Christopher Jones and Terry Beatty Cover by Dave McCaig. Poison Ivy turns Batman into a boy in order to defeat him, and now he, Batgirl, and Robin must fight Poison Ivy and her plant army together. #"Shtick Shift" June 2007 #*Written by J. Torres; Art by Christopher Jones and Terry Beatty; Cover by Sanford Greene. The Riddler is once again playing a game to unmask Batman, and now Robin and Batgirl must stop the Riddler. #"The Clown Prince of Late Night," July 2007 #*Written by Russell Lissau and Christopher Jones; Art by Christopher Jones and Terry Beatty; cover by Dave McCaig; When the Joker and Harley Quinn late over a late-night talk show, Batman and Robin end up in a race against time! They'll have to keep the crowd from being Jokerized while making sure the Clown Prince of Crime doesn't become the Clown Prince of Late Night! (Of special note, this is the first appearance of Harley Quinn in this book.) #"Gearhead 2.0" August 2007 #*Written by Josh Elder; Art by Christopher Jones and Terry Beatty; Cover by Sanford Greene and Nathan Massengill. Gearhead is back, and now Batman must stop him at all costs - even by letting Batgirl get behind the wheel. # "Depths" September 2007 #*Written by Bill Matheny; Art by Christopher Jones and Terry Beatty; Cover by Sanford Greene and Nathan Massengill. The sewers of Gotham City lead Killer Croc in the batcave. Can Batman defeat this unwelcome guest? #"Pretty Poison," October 2007. #*Written by Russell Lissau; Art by Christopher Jones and Terry Beatty; Cover by Sanford Greene and Nathan Massengill. Poison Ivy's out for a night out on the town, but don't worry — Batman and Robin are hot on her tail! What can the Dynamic Duo do when no one in Gotham City has seen Ivy committing a crime? # Title Coming Soon; November 2007 #*Written by Jai Nitz; Art by Christopher Jones and Terry Beatty; Cover by Sanford Green and Nathan Massengill. Black mask breaks villains out of prison, and now Batman must place a stop to it; but how is Batman going to bring Black Mask to justice when he isn't committing any crimes? # Title coming Soon; December 2007 #*Written by Mathew K. Manning; Art by Adam Archer; Cover by Christopher Jones and Terry Beatty. The Riddler wants to prove that he is the cleverest person in Gotham. Can Batman and his sidekicks save Gotham from the Riddler and terrible arson attempts? #"Harley and Ivy," January 2008 #*Written by Russell Lissau; Art by Christopher Jones and Terry Beatty. Harley and Ivy team up, and this mean mayhem for Gotham City! Can the Dynamic Duo stop them on time? Specials *Free Comic Book Day: The Batman Strikes #1 *Burger King Free Promo - The Batman Strikes #1 (included parts of #2 and puzzles) Reprints External links *The World's Finest - The Batman - guide to the comics *Interview with writer Russell Lissau @ Legions of Gothamhttp://www.legionsofgotham.org/BATMANstrikesBTSinterviewLissau *Galleries of artwork by Batman Strikes artist Christopher Jones Category:Batman titles Category:DC Comics titles Category:The Batman (TV series) Category:Comics based on television series Category:2004 comics debuts